


SASO 2016 Bonus Rounds

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bonus round fills! Each chapter will be given its own rating :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miyuki Kazuya/Kawakami Norifumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Kawakami Norifumi /& Miyuki Kazuya  
> Fandom: Daiya no Ace  
> For: [freakanature06](https://freakanature06.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3761841#cmt3761841): Remember when Miyuki started bringing bentos to school for Nori every day?

Nori was never one for homemade lunches. Maybe when he was younger, but living in the dorms was just too difficult. He’d much rather take a calming walk to buy something during the break because it at least let him get away from the classroom.

Saying goodbye to Shirasu, Nori took his leave from the room and began walking the halls like he did every day. “Nori!” Turning in the direction of his name, he saw Miyuki waving him down while avoiding groups of loiterers in the hall.

Eyeng the catcher, Nori wasn’t sure what to think. “Miyuki?” He asked confused as the other just smiled at him, not saying a word.

Miyuki continued to look at him. They stood there a bit awkwardly. Well… at least Nori felt awkward under the catcher’s gaze, and he really just wanted to go get some food. The sound of his stomach growling broke them out of the moment. Miyuki’s face frowned in confusion, but then he seemed to remember something. “Oh!” The catcher lifted a box that Nori hadn’t noticed the other was carrying. “This is for you.”

Taking the box, Nori opened it to find a homemade lunch, and he was impressed with how well it was made and also how balanced a meal it was. With a laugh, he closed it back it. “You made this?” He looked at Miyuki, amusement shining in his eyes. “For me?” The catcher nodded and grinned. Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, Nori turned his eyes on the box. “Uh… thanks…” He mumbled, unsure of what else to say. “But, Miyuki, I don’t need this. I usually just buy lunch.”

Shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets, the catcher just continued to smile. “I know, I know. I heard that, but I figured you could probably use something more nutritious than whatever you’re buying.”

Flushing in embarrassment, the pitcher pouted. “It’s not that bad.”

“Nori,” he looked up at Miyuki. “Your favorite food is fried chicken. Please eat this instead of whatever else you’re buying.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, but he still felt embarrassed. Why did he have to eat a homemade meal? He wasn’t a kid, and he could take care of himself. “I’ll eat it,” he caved and watched as Miyuki’s grin widened. Nori wondered if there was ever a time outside of baseball that the other looked so happy. “Is this like a thing you’re doing for all the pitchers then?” He watched the other’s smile falter just a bit before it returned brighter than before, but the laugh the catcher let out was far from joyous.

“Yup!” Nori couldn’t help but think the smile looked forced now. “Can’t be too careful with you guys.” Miyuki avoided his eyes. “I just want to take care of you.”

He couldn’t explain why, but Nori felt like those last words were directed only at him and not the pitchers as a whole. He could feel the heat radiating in his cheeks and it felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest. How was he supposed to react to _that_? Tearing his eyes away from the catcher, he looked back down at the bento in his hands. “T-thanks…” he stuttered as he shifted from one foot to the other. “I should go back to my classroom, and… uh… eat then.” He offered Miyuki a small smile. “Really, Miyuki, thank you.”

The bright - honest - smile was back on the catcher’s lips. “Any time.” They began walking their separate ways but Nori stopped at the sound of his name. Miyuki’s gaze was a bit more serious as he said, “Let me know how it is, so I can change it for next time.”

“Next time?” Nori mumbled aloud, but Miyuki was gone before he had a proper chance to ask. Walking back to his classroom, Nori couldn’t take his eyes off the lunch in his hands. The whole exchange had been strange, but then again… maybe it had only been awkward on his side of the conversation. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice Shirasu’s confused look as he sat down.

“What do you have there?” The outfielder asked curiously, looking down at the pitcher’s desk. Nori understood the confusion on the other’s face since this was not the usual food he brought back for lunch. “A… bento?” Nori nodded as he opened the lid again and picked up the chopsticks stuck in the side. “From who?”

Glancing up at his friend briefly, he looked back down at the food with a blush that was threatening to form. “Miyuki gave it to me…” He mumbled a little embarrassed. He still didn’t understand the reasoning behind that feeling.

“Interesting…” Shirasu looked as though he was trying to work out something. “Looks good.”

Nodding, the pitcher took a small bite to taste the flavor, and his eyes lit up in surprise. “It’s really good!” He exclaimed as he began to focus more on the food in front of him causing Shirasu to laugh a bit. Nori didn’t want to admit it, but this was _definitely_ better than anything he’s ever bought for lunch. A part of him was even delighted that there was the opportunity for more of this in the future. 

Days turned into weeks and Nori was still getting bentos from Miyuki every day. Unlike the first couple of days where he accepted the food a bit reluctantly, he now met Miyuki half way between their classrooms and happily took the food. No matter what Nori said, however, the catcher wouldn’t take anything back as gratitude. It made him feel a little odd. He didn’t understand why Miyuki was being so generous because he had soon found out that none of the other pitchers were being treated the same way like the catcher had said before.

Smiling to himself, Nori happily ate the bento in front of him. He was still confused, but he tried to let himself enjoy the food while he could. Unfortunately, Shirasu had other plans. “Nori?” He hummed in response. “Don’t you find this whole thing a little… weird?”

“Weird how?” Nori asked, mouth full as he kept stuffing his mouth with the fried chicken Miyuki was kind enough to add this time. When Shirasu didn’t respond, Nori glanced up to see the other frowning. “What is it?”

With a shake of his head, Shirasu sighed. “Well it’s just Miyuki’s been bringing you bentos everyday, and you find it normal?” Nori just shrugged. “You think maybe there’s another reason behind the whole thing?”

Swallowing the food, Nori frowned in thought as he tried to think of some other reason. “Not that I can think of.” He glanced down at his food. “Why? What are you thinking?”

Shirasu looked down at the food on his desk, and Nori followed his gaze. The bento contained all of his favorite foods which meant Miyuki was taking extra care into making them. The catcher was even starting to do extra things like making the onigiri look like baseballs. “Well,” Shirasu began as he tried to figure how he wanted to say it. “I think that maybe… Miyuki might like you.” 

Nori choked on his food at the words. “What?” He managed to get out. “You think he… for… me?” He was having a hard time forming his sentences. Shirasu was looking at him with amusement, but he didn’t deny the claim. “No way. You’re wrong. That’s just…”

“Right?” Shirasu pressed. “Think about it, Nori. Is it really that hard to believe?”

Nori opened his mouth to reject, but he ended up frowning in thought. He remembered their first conversation, and all the ones after that. It suddenly clicked and the pitcher groaned, putting his head down on his desk. “Oh my god…” Nori could feel his face burning. “Shirasu… what do I do?” But he didn’t get an answer, just laughter.


	2. Narumiya Mei/Kawakami Norifumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G/T  
> Pairing: Narumiya Mei/Kawakami Norifumi  
> Fandom: Daiya no Ace  
> For: [tsunderekita](https://tsunderekita.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3761841#cmt3761841): Remember when Kawakami just couldn't believe someone like Mei could be into him, so Mei had to work hard to prove it?

He nibbled on his thumbnail. His eyebrows were pulled down into a frown as his eyes watched the brunet from across the field. The great Narumiya Mei was at a loss. What else could he possibly do to prove to the other pitcher that he was serious about this and not messing around? Why would he even joke about something like that? He thought he had made his actual intentions clear, but maybe he hadn’t? He groaned from his squatting position as he tried to focus on the practice match taking place.

He was not used to not getting his way. The last time something like this happened was… when Kazuya rejected his invitation to come to Inashiro with him and the others. Rejection… Why the hell did he keep getting rejected by Seidou players? It’s not like he had expected Kazuya to follow him since the catcher was headstrong and always did whatever he wanted. Kawakami, on the other hand, seemed different, and all Mei had asked was for the pitcher to join him for lunch or something of that nature. It was just to get to know him a little, but the brunet had looked so confused when he politely declined. 

Frowning, Mei stared down at the field, but he was still confused. He couldn’t get the Seidou pitcher’s confused face out of his. _Damn it_ , he stood and began walking away from his teammates. He heard Harada ask where he was going, but Mei didn’t feel like answering. If he wanted to get to the bottom of this thing, he’d have to talk to the one person he really didn’t want to. Kazuya was Kawakami’s catcher. He would know more about the pitcher than Mei, as much as the blond didn’t want to admit it.

“Kazuya!” Mei called out to the catcher, who was watching the game on the sidelines as well. The way the other grinned when he noticed who had called out to him did not sit well with Mei. _Don’t tell me…_ He began to wonder as Kazuya walked over way too easily.

The closer the catcher walked, the more Mei felt his stomach drop though he did his best to hide it on his face, but the way Kazuya was smirking was really testing him. “What do you need, Mei?” Oh, he knew. Mei glared darkly and crossed his arms, hoping it would make him feel more confident than he felt at the moment. “Shouldn’t you be with your own teammates?”

“And what about you?” Mei challenged back. “You came over here easily.” He stared down Kazuya, but he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere like that. As much as he hated giving in - especially to _Kazuya_ \- he was more curious about Kawakami. “You know, right?”

“Know what?” Kazuya feigned innocent.

Narrowing his eyes, Mei wondered if it was worth bruising his pride by giving into the catcher’s games just to find out what he needed. His looked out to the field and his eyes instantly found the other pitcher - smiling and laughing with his teammates. He felt a frown tug at his lips as he watched the interaction. Maybe his luck would have been better if he’d been Kawakami’s teammate, that way there would have already been a level of trust between the two. “Kawakami,” Mei found himself saying before he had made up his mind whether to play along or not, but apparently he just didn’t care. “He told you that I asked him out.”

The usual smirk had fallen from the catcher’s lips, and Mei thought he looked genuinely surprised. “Well, he told me you asked to get lunch.” Even Kazuya was now dropping the usual act that played between them. “You were actually serious about it?”

Mei’s mouth dropped down and his eyes widened. A part of him felt offended that he hadn’t been taken seriously. Composing himself, he frowned. “Of course I was serious,” he grumbled. Did they really think he would ask something like that to mess with someone like Kawakami, who probably didn’t have a bad bone in his body. “What? He didn’t believe me? Is that why he looked so confused?”

Blinking in surprise, Kazuya looked quite taken aback by the honesty coming from Mei. The blond didn’t like that thought. He’d been earnest with his pursuit, and to hear that was really disheartening if the other pitcher thought so poorly of him. He heard Kazuya hum in thought. “I honestly don’t know what he was thinking,” he replied after a short pause. “Maybe you just have to work harder.” 

Mei heard the snicker at the end of that. “What the… What do you think I’m doing?” He huffed.

“Well, it obviously wasn’t enough. Nori just thinks you were pulling a prank, and he seemed a bit distraught over the whole thing. If you keep trying, you might be able to get through to him.” Mei looked at Kazuya with narrowed eyes. “What?” The catcher asked confused.

“No…” Mei pouted as he went over the other’s words. “It’s just that I can’t tell if you’re actually being nice,” which was very unlike the catcher, “or if you just want to see me struggle.” The latter was more probable than the former.

With a shrug, Kazuya grinned. “That depends… on how serious you are.”

Mei frowned as he looked down at the field again. He knew Kazuya was testing him. He had to prove to both him and Kawakami that he was serious if this was going to work. Kazuya was just being protective of his pitchers, and they were on different teams - rivals. That in and of itself could prove to be fatal to any type of relationship that might develop. It was risky, but a part of him wanted to know - needed to try. “Fine,” he said with a tone that held finality. “I’ll prove it if that’s what you want.”

The day was over and the practice games came to a close that day. Mei hung back while his teammates gathered the equipment and headed to the bus. He walked toward the Seidou dorms and looked around curiously. He saw Kazuya walking with the very person he was looking for. Jogging up to them, Mei called out, “Kawakami!” The two paused. The pitcher seemed confused as to why he was there, but Kazuya seemed impressed.

He watched the catcher pat the other on the shoulder. “I’ll meet you later. We have to go over your performance in the game today.” Kawakami nodded before turning to look at Mei. “See ya, Mei.” Kazuya waved before walking off with an amused smirk on his lips that told the blond he was probably going to be sticking around somewhere to watch the whole thing.

“Um…” Kawakami’s voice pulled Mei’s attention back to him. “Did you want something, Narumiya?” He noticed the brunet shifting from foot to foot as if he was uncomfortable.

“Next weekend,” he began, but stopped. He licked his lips as he thought about what he wanted to say. Maybe the direct approach was the best way to do this. “Are you free next weekend?” He asked curiously.

He watched as Nori’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “Er… yeah, but… just Saturday.”

“Perfect!” Mei smiled brightly. He placed a hand on the other’s shoulder and found the simple touch so nice that he didn’t want to pull away, but knew he had to. “Meet me here,” he handed over a piece of paper with a directions to a small coffee shop. “Let’s plan for 11?”

“Uh…” Kawakami looked at him confused.

“Mei!” The blond turned to see Harada waiting impatiently. “Let’s go!” The bus must be packed already which meant they were now waiting for him. He didn’t want to make his catcher mad now that he needed to get away from Inashiro next weekend.

“See you next weekend, Kawakami.” Mei smiled brightly at the brunet before turning and running off toward the cross catcher. “Sorry, Masa-san.” Harada seemed surprised by the apology, or maybe it was the fact that Mei’s attitude had shifted greatly from how annoyed he had been from not being allowed to pitch earlier. “We should get going. Don’t want everyone waiting, right?”

“Right…” Harada mumbled as he glanced back to see Seidou’s sidearm pitcher looking down at a piece of paper rather confused.

The week had dragged on at an agonizingly slow pace for Mei, but Saturday had finally come around. He looked at his clothes and found it surprisingly hard to pick out an outfit. He needed to put effort into this day if he was going to convince Kawakami that he serious, and well… he figured he also had to convince Kazuya as well so the catcher would trust him a little more with his pitcher. After almost half an hour of debating, Mei settled for the more casual look of jeans and a collared shirt. This was fine right?

He quickly finished getting ready and ran out of the dorms he stayed in. He looked at his phone and realized that he still had plenty of time to get there. He grinned to himself as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He had picked the coffee shop because he had heard good things about it, and it was also between Seidou and Inashiro. He arrived at his destination with time to spare, so he bought himself a coffee and found a table where he could see the door easily and waited.

Minutes ticked by, and soon it was already 30 minutes passed the their meeting time. Mei felt his stomach drop slightly. He really had been rejected. Kawakami must not want anything to do with him. He sipped at his coffee and pulled out his phone to look at the time one more time. Almost an hour had gone by, but he hadn’t realized that he had missed a message from Kazuya. Opening it, he read the contents and frowned. 

Kazuya (11:46am): _Is that the best you can do? It’s pretty sad if this is you trying._

Oh, Mei was going to kill him the next time he saw him, but right now a reply was in order. He wasn’t going to let the catcher talk to him like that because he was very damn well trying almost as much as he did when playing.

 _I am trying! We were supposed to meet today, and Kawakami didn’t show up._ There, now Kazuya couldn’t say he didn’t try.

Kazuya (11:55am): _Did he ever actually tell you he agreed. Because I am looking at a very confused pitcher right now so you must not have been very clear._

How dare he… Mei’s grip on his phone tightened as he read over the message one more time. Wait a minute… he frowned at the words. Was Kazuya with Kawakami? Of course he was, they were teammates after all.

_I honestly don’t know how I could have been any clearer, Kazuya. I don’t know what you want from me. I’m trying._

His phone buzzed quickly, but Mei did not like the answer he had been given.

Kazuya (11:57am): _Try harder then because you’re not doing very good here._

He responded with: _Why do you even care? Obviously it was stupid of me to even try._

Mei frowned at his phone as he sent the message. Was he giving up too quickly? This really wasn’t like him to just give in, but they had had plans. He scrolled through the messages, rereading their conversation. “Oh shit,” Mei mumbled as he reread Kazuya’s one message. “He didn’t… agree…” He groaned as he tossed his head back in exasberation. Masa-san had interrupted before he got a response, but what could he do about it now? He messed up.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he really didn’t want to read anything that Kazuya had to say. He was probably going to laugh at him for being an idiot or something. It would be typical for the other, but he ended up scrolling back down to the bottom of the conversation.

Kazuya (12:01pm): _Maybe you should come over to talk to him. He’s in my dorm room. I saw the place you chose and it’s not too far from Seidou._

It didn’t go unnoticed that Kazuya hadn’t answered his question, but it probably didn’t matter anyway. 

_Isn’t that weird for me to just show up at the dorms?_ It wasn’t like they were playing Seidou any time soon, and to just show up out of the blue was not something he wanted to do. Even though it was rare for him to get cold feet or nervous about anything, he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t exactly a fan favorite to anyone on that team except maybe Kazuya - maybe. That’s probably why Kawakami had blown him off in the first place. He probably just flat out didn’t like him.

Kazuya (12:02pm): _Listen. Are you serious about this whole thing?_

Instantly, Mei sent back: _Yes._

Kazuya (12:02pm): _And do you want to fix this mess?_

_Yeah, I guess._

Kazuya (12:03pm): _You guess or you do?_

Mei clenched his jaw. Kazuya was seriously annoyed. _Of course I do!_ He typed the message aggressively hoping the catcher would catch on to how pissed he was now.

Kazuya (12:03pm): _Then get your pretty ass over to Seidou and come to my room._

 _Fine._ Mei downed the rest of his coffee and set off for the rival school. This was probably the worst possible idea, but by the time he decided that, he was already on their campus. Shoving his hands in his pockets he began to make his way to where Kazuya said his room was. He could feel the stares of people around, so he kept his head up and eyes forward, hoping no one would question why he was there.

Thankfully, no one did and he arrived at Kazuya’s door quicker than he expected. He knocked and almost instantly the door opened with the catcher pulling him. “Well,” Kazuya said as Mei tried to think straight as he made eye contact with Kawakami. “I think the two of you need to figure things out, so I’ll just let you borrow my room. Please refrain from doing anything on my bed though.”

“Kazuya!” Mei snapped, but the catcher just laughed as he left, closing the door behind him.

“Oh my god,” he heard Kawakami groan and looked over to see the brunet covering his face in embarrassment.

Silence fell over them, but Mei wasn’t going to allow Kazuya to tell him he wasn’t trying. “So, you didn’t show up today.” He stated and instantly regretted it when he saw Kawakami flinch slightly and look up at him with wide eyes.

“You…” The other pitcher began, but stopped as he frowned in confusion. “You were serious about that?” Kawakami’s eyes glanced over Mei, making the blond feel a bit self conscious, but he tried to stay calm. “I… guess you were. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Mei sighed, running a hand through his hair. This was ridiculous. “I probably should have waited for a response from you.”

He noticed the way Kawakami rubbed his hands together nervously. “You… didn’t wait long I hope?”

He had waited for over an hour, but who was counting at this point. “Doesn’t matter,” but Mei could see that his words hadn’t done anything to calm the brunet. “Did you really think I would ask something like that as a joke?”

Kawakami averted his eyes from Mei, but the blond took in the other’s body language. “Yeah,” his voice sounded small. It was far from what Mei was expecting, and he didn’t like how weak it seemed. 

“Why?” Mei asked seriously as he shifted from foot to foot. “Do you hate me or something?” He figured the best way to get to the bottom of this was to just ask it right out since that was probably the reason. He’d seen the way Kawakami’s teammates looked at him as he walked through the dorms. He didn’t think a single one was ‘happy’ to see him.

“No!” Mei leaned back a bit when Kawakami yelled out and stood. The other seemed to realize what he did, and his eyes widened a bit and his cheeks began to color. “That’s… that’s not it.” He crossed his arms, and Mei thought it looked like he was trying to shield or protect himself.

“Then what?” Mei pressed. He might as well try his hardest like Kazuya had said. “Kawakami… I even asked you twice. I thought that would make it clear enough that I was being serious. I just don’t understand why.” He sighed as he walked over to lean against the desk in the catcher’s room. He felt weird being in there. He’d feel better if he was somewhere more neutral like a field or something.

“That’s what I keep asking myself.” Mei looked over confused. Maybe the righty had seen the confusion on the blond’s face because he continued. “I keep wondering why you would ask me of all people.”

Snorting, Mei tried to control his laughter. “Are you serious? That’s so stupid…” But his voice trailed off when he saw the frown on Kawakami’s face. “You are serious…” The brunet nodded, eyes cast down and away from Mei. The blond sighed when the other just stood there like a statue. “You want to know why?” Kawakami’s eyes met his, but Mei was surprised to see fear, like he actually didn’t want to know. “I don’t know why.” He tried to give him a smile. “I just thought I really wanted to get to know you, so I asked you out. Quite pathetically, obviously.”

He watched Kawakami’s eyes widen. “But why?”

“Why not?” He laughed a little and shrugged. “What, you think you’re not good enough or something?” Kawakami’s face fell and Mei felt horrible. “Hey,” he was in front of the other, but wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to touch him. “You’re worth it and if Kazuya was going through all this trouble to help then it has to be true right?” Kawakami kept his eyes away. “This is probably going to sound weird, but you can trust me. I’m not joking about any of this. You are worth all this effort. If not, I wouldn’t have come here.” This time the brunet gave him a small smile. “So… uh, if you’re still free for the rest of the day, we could go get something to eat and get to know each other a little better. You know… off the field and what not.”

“Yeah, sure…” His voice still sounded unsure, but the fact that he had agreed made Mei a very happy person.


	3. Narumiya Mei/Kawakami Norifumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Narumiya Mei/Kawakami Norifumi  
> Fandom: Daiya no Ace  
> For: [tsunderekita](https://tsunderekita.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4043441#cmt4043441): Remember in episode 20 when the practice games were called off because of Tanba and Kawakami was so rattled, he didn't notice there was someone else in the boys' bathroom when he hid in there to decompress?  
> Tags: mentions sports injury

The scene kept replaying in his head, and it just wouldn’t stop. He could still hear the impact of the ball hitting the helmet and see the look on Tanba’s face as he fell toward the ground. The way his senpai and fellow pitcher just lay on the ground not moving. It made Nori sick to his stomach.

He stumbled into the bathroom and reached for the sink. Turning the faucet, he let the cold water wash over his hands before splashing it on his face, but it did nothing to calm him down. He was still thinking about it. It made his chest feel tight and he couldn’t breathe. What if that happened to him? He splashed some more water on his face. Taking a deep breath, he leaned on the edge of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. 

“Hey, you alright?”

Startled, Nori’s hand slipped from the sink and he almost fell over before he caught himself and straightened. He looked behind him. The familiar blond was looking at him with worried eyes. “F-fine,” he managed to get out. He hadn’t thought anyone else would be in there.

“You’re crying,” Mei stated with a frown. Quickly wiping his face, Nori felt the dampness of tears. He bit his lip to hold back the sob that wanted to break free. He didn’t understand why he was reacting like this, but being caught just made it worse. “Hey…” Mei’s voice called out to him again and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should sit down.”

Nodding, Nori let Mei guide him over to sit against the wall. He kept wiping the tears from his face, but avoided making eye contact. Of all people to see him like this… of course it was someone from the other team. “Is it because of Tanba?” The blond’s voice was gentle, but all Nori could do was nod. “He’s tough, so he’ll be fine.” Nori tried to laugh, but it sounded horrible as it mixed with a sob.

A shoulder pressed against his and he looked over to see Mei sitting beside him. “You know, I didn’t expect him to have such a nice forkball.” Mei said with a slight smile. “It was a nice surprise.” He grinned at Nori, who became extremely confused. “You too,” Mei said. “You’ve gotten a lot better from last year.”

“T-thanks…” He managed to say through the slight hiccup in his breath as he tried to calm down. 

He heard Mei hum a little. “It’ll be hard without Tanba there with you guys, but I think you’ll do fine.” Nori looked at him in surprise. “I need to get going. I’ll go get Kazuya.” He watched Mei stand, but his hand reached out and grabbed his jersey. The blond looked at him confused.

“Uh…” Nori quickly pulled his hand away. “Sorry…” He looked down embarrassed.

With a sigh, Mei said, “Guess it can’t be helped.” He sat back down, and Nori looked at him confused. “The team can wait a little longer.”

“Thanks.” Nori smiled a little through his shaky breaths.


	4. Miyuki Kazuya/Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Miyuki Kazuya/Sugawara Koushi  
> Fandom: Daiya no Ace/Haikyuu!!  
> For: [starrwinter](https://starrwinter.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3524529#cmt3524529): Remember when during Tokyo training camp Sugawara got lost and a (very handsome) stranger named Miyuki helped him find his way.  
> Tags: None

These were quite possibly the worst directions he had ever seen in his entire life. He stood at a crossroads staring down at the paper in his hands. Why couldn’t they have given him real directions like turn right here, walk this many blocks, or give street names? Why was everything about landmarks that he didn’t have an inkling about?

 _Hm… Right._ Suga turned right and began walking down the street, but stopped. Looking down at the paper and then at his surroundings, he turned around. _This doesn’t seem right. Maybe I should have gone left instead._ He reached the crossroads again and this time went in the direction he thought he should have.

 _Definitely should have gone left._ He said after he looked around, but as he glanced back down at the directions he’d been given, he stopped. He should have found the small store by now. With a sigh, he walked all the way back to the intersection. Crossing his arms, he glared in all four directions. “Should I go straight?” He took a step forward and stopped.

The paper in his hands was useless, but he kept looking at it. If only he’d been given clear and reasonable directions from the Nekoma captain. “Maybe I should just start over?” He turned in the direction he had originally come from.

“Need some help?” A voice asked behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Suga’s eyes fell on another high school student. He felt himself staring, but really… it was hard not to with the confidence the other was exuding. The fact that he was very attractive didn’t help Suga much, especially with his brown hair and his eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. “You look a little lost.” The brunet said to him. Suga looked at his clothes and internally cringed. Well, at least he was pretty.

Glancing down at the piece of paper in his hands, he figured he might as well ask for help. “Yeah, actually,” Suga walked over to the stranger. “I’m trying to find my way to Nekoma.”

“Nekoma High?” The stranger asked, blinking in surprise. 

Suga nodded. “I have these directions,” he handed the piece of paper over, “but it doesn’t make any sense to me.”

He noticed the other’s shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back laughter. “Man, the person that wrote this must _really_ hate you,” he grinned, and Suga felt his breath catch in his throat. This guy really was very attractive. “I’m from here and I’m even having a hard time understanding this.”

Suga sighed in defeat. “So you can’t help me get there?”

“Well…” He trailed off. “You’re basically going in the completely wrong direction.” Suga groaned. It was no wonder the directions had become so difficult to figure out. “I would write down how to get there, but I don’t know the specifics.”

Reaching for the paper, Suga kindly asked for it back. “That’s okay. Thank you for at least telling me that much.” The stranger didn’t return the directions. “I’m sure I can figure out my way,” he tried to convince the other that he was fine even though he was sure he was just going to get lost again. “I can always call someone to help me.”

He felt a little unnerved when the person was watching him with serious eyes. “If the person couldn’t even write down the directions correctly, you really think they’re going to be able to explain them?” 

Suga thought of Kuroo trying to explain to him how to return to Nekoma. “No, but-”

“I know the way back, so I’ll take you there.” The stranger grinned and Suga felt his heartbeat speed up at the thought of just walking somewhere with this person.

“No,” he tried to grab the paper forcefully, but the other was too quick and held it out of reach. “I can’t ask something like that from someone I don’t even know.” He said seriously, hoping his glare would dissuade the person.

The grin turned into a smirk. His glare obviously had the opposite effect. “Well, if that’s the only problem…” Suga looked at him confused. “Miyuki Kazuya,” he held out his hand for Suga to take. “I’m from Seido High School. You can call me Miyuki.”

Staring at the hand in front of him, Suga tried to decide if it was a good idea to follow Miyuki. He knew this person was probably his only chance at getting back to his teammates, but Miyuki seemed a bit… mischievous? Mysterious? Was that the word he was looking for? Could he really be choosy at this point though? He _was_ completely lost.

Taking the hand, he gave it a small shake. “Sugawara Koushi from Karasuno High. Suga is fine.” He gave a small smile.

“Nice to meet you, Suga-san.” Miyuki dropped his hand and gave a small smile as he began to walk in the direction that Nekoma apparently was.

Suga followed his steps. “Likewise, Miyuki-san,” he said but noticed the slight flinch from Miyuki’s otherwise calm exterior.

“Just Miyuki is fine,” his voice was tense.

“Okay then Miyuki… kun?” Suga asked carefully.

A slight smirk found it’s way across the Miyuki’s face. “Better.” There was a short span of silence. “So where’s Karasuno from?” He asked curiously when they made a right, walking by a few houses on the way. “I don’t believe I’ve heard of it before.”

“Ah…” Suga sighed slightly. “That’s probably because we’re from Miyagi.” It didn’t help that they weren’t a big school or well known for anything, so it didn’t surprise him that Miyuki had never heard of it. He did, however, remember hearing about Seido at least a few times when he was younger.

“Miyagi?” Miyuki looked at him in slight surprise as they made a left. “What are you doing at Nekoma? That’s not a short drive.”

Suga smiled slightly. “They’re hosting a volleyball training camp, and they invited us.” Another right.

“Heh…” Miyuki rose a perfect eyebrow at him. “So you play volleyball?”

He nodded a bit in response. “Yup.” Silence fell over them as they walked, and Suga let his eyes wander around. They made a few more turns. Two rights? Or was there a left in there as well? How long had they been walking now?

Glancing back at Miyuki, Suga noticed he kept his eyes trained in front of him. Suga decided to use this time to look over his guide. Miyuki was taller, and definitely more muscular than he was. He was wearing a shortsleeved shirt which allowed Suga to really see how defined his body was. Even his calf muscles were extraordinary.

“You play sports?” Suga asked curiously. There was no way someone built like this didn’t partake in some sort of sport or activity. He even wondered if there was an ounce of fat on Miyuki’s body.

“Hm?” Miyuki blinked and looked over at him. “Oh, yeah. Baseball.”

Baseball… Suga frowned. He didn’t know much about the sport aside from the basics. “What position?” He asked curiously wondering if he would know. He only remembered a few of the names.

Miyuki grinned a little. “Catcher.” Suga smiled a little in return. He actually knew that position. “What about you, Suga-san?” Miyuki glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh… Setter,” Suga felt a little embarrassed for some reason and looked away quickly.

Miyuki hummed a little in thought. “So… similar to a catcher then.” Suga looked back to Miyuki confused. “Both positions basically set up the plays for their team.” He nodded in understanding.

“Have you ever played volleyball?” Suga asked but frowned when Miyuki laughed. “What?”

Miyuki waved a hand, dismissing the idea. “I know of it, but playing... no way.” Suga smiled a little. “What about you? Have you ever played baseball?” This time Suga laughed at the question. “Hm… let me guess... Couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn?”

Suga laughed even harder. “Nope!” He grinned at Miyuki. “Well, I mean I wasn’t great at hitting, but I couldn’t catch… _at all_.” He emphasized his point, making the other laugh a little. It was interesting to hear, a bit comical actually. “I always came home with bruises because the ball never ended up in my glove as a kid. The day I came home with a black eye was the last day I played baseball.”

“Wow,” Miyuki snorted. “That _is_ pretty bad.”

Suga chuckled. “Don’t remind me. At least I’m better at volleyball than I am baseball.”

“I would hope so seeing that you’re here is Tokyo,” Miyuki smiled at him. They made another right, and Miyuki stopped walking. “Here we are.”

Suga looked up and noticed that they’d already found their way to the school. “Wow, that was fast!” He exclaimed.

“Well…” Miyuki chuckled a bit probably because of how happy he was to be back. “It helps when you actually know where you’re going.”

Smiling, Suga turned back to his guide. “Thanks, Miyuki-kun.” He blinked when Miyuki held out the piece of paper that had Kuroo’s directions on it. He took it, surprised that the other was finally relinquishing his hold on it. “Now you give it back?” He asked, a mixture of teasing and confusion.

A smirk danced across Miyuki’s pretty face. “Just in case you need directions again.” Suga laughed a little and shook his head at how ridiculous he sounded. “Well, I better head back to Seido.”

Suga stared in shock. “I am _so_ sorry!” He bowed to Miyuki. “I hope I didn’t cause you to miss anything important.”

“Oh, I was in no rush to get back there, don’t worry.” Suga straightened and sighed in relief. “It was nice talking with you, Suga-san.” Miyuki smiled at him and Suga returned it.

“Yeah,” he gave a small nod in response.

Miyuki gave a small wave as he turned to leave. “Good luck with the training camp.” He smiled as he walked away.

Suga smiled brightly. “Thanks, Miyuki-kun!” He called after the other and then turned to walk toward Nekoma’s gym. 

He looked at the paper in his hands. These directions were absolutely worthless. How would they ever help him get anywhere? Walking past a trashcan, he went to throw away the piece of paper, but stopped when he noticed writing that didn’t belong to Kuroo. Flipping it opened, he laughed. Miyuki had written his number on the inside.

He pocketed the piece of paper. “Just in case I need directions again,” he nodded with a grin.


	5. Kawakami Norifumi/Shirasu Kenjiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawakami Norifumi/Shirasu Kenjiro
> 
> Prompt: Remember when Nori stressed about having Shirasu over for dinner for the first time? He burnt the garlic bread and had to open all the windows in the middle of winter to try to get rid of the smell. As he opened the last window... ~ding dong! Shirasu had arrived!

“No, no, _no_.” Nori panicked as he ran into the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. Smoke filled the kitchen when he swung the oven door. It filled his lungs, gagging him as he flung the window open. The cold air rushed in clearing the smoke.

He made quick work of turning off the oven and removing the ruined garlic bread. He’d successfully made homemade spaghetti and meatballs. Of course he’d had some help from a certain catcher, but Nori had done all the work himself. But this garlic bread… he stared at the charred food.

“This was supposed to be the easiest part,” Nori said as he ran a hand down his face. He had only walked away for a few minutes! Why did this have to happen? Glancing at the clock, he sighed in relief. He still had some… _Ding dong~_

Whirling in the direction of his front door with wide eyes, Nori panicked. The room still reeked of burnt food. “J-just a minute!” He called as he grabbed a hand towel and started waving it around, hoping the smell would dissipate. 

The doorbell rang a second time. Groaning, Nori knew he couldn’t leave his guest out in the cold, but he wasn’t finished yet. Why did Shirasu _always_ have to arrive early to things? Why couldn’t he just be _on time_ for once? “Coming!” He called.

Nori tossed the towel onto the garlic bread, hiding it _and_ his embarrassment from the world. “I’m coming!” He called again as he walked to the door. He opened it and his eyes fell upon Shirasu, who had his face half hidden behind his scarf. Nori could see the way the cold had tinted his nose and cheeks pink, and he suddenly felt guilty for making Shirasu wait.

Ushering his guest inside, Nori took his jacket and hung it up. “Sorry, I still have to finish up.” He began walking back to the kitchen. “You can, uh… wait on the couch.” He hurried away, wanting to finish the garlic bread before Shirasu found out just how much he had messed up.

With the oven turned on, Nori went to grab another tray to put the new bread on. At least it wouldn’t take too long to finish and then he could spend time with Shirasu - just the two of them. Nori grinned happily. He had waited so long for this.

Just the two of them spending time together, alone. Nori held the tray to his chest. He felt ridiculous at how giddy the thought made him feel, but he was just so happy. He still couldn’t believe that he had been able to ask Shirasu over, and he really couldn’t believe that his old teammate had agreed so easily. Even when Nori explained that he thought of it as a date, Shirasu just laughed, and with a genuine smile said he knew.

But Nori was still nervous. He had wanted this to be perfect, but now… it was slowly falling apart because of the stupid burnt garlic bread. _Speaking of…_ Nori turned around to finish preparing dinner only to find Shirasu lifting up the towel covering the disaster. “No!” Nori shouted, but it was too late. Shirasu had seen the tragedy that was the garlic bread.

Upon seeing the way Shirasu moved to pick it up, Nori slid between Shirasu and the counter. “You… you can’t touch that.” He hoped his voice didn’t betray the panic within him. It was bad enough Shirasu saw, but Nori would die if he tried to taste it. 

“Oh come on, Nori.” Shirasu grinned. “It can’t be that bad.” He tried to sidestep Nori, but Nori surprisingly did a good job of keeping himself between the burnt food and Shirasu. “Can’t I see?”

Nori stood his ground. “No,” he said with a stern voice. “I’ll call you when it’s finished.” _And when everything is perfect like it should be._

Shirasu regarded Nori before silently nodding. “Okay,” he said but didn’t move, and Nori was very much confused. A breeze entered the still open window causing Shirasu to shiver. “It’s cold,” he mumbled and huddled a little closer to Nori, placing his head on Nori’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Feeling how cold Shirasu’s hands were, made Nori feel horrible as he wrapped his own arms around Shirasu hoping to share some of his body heat. He had left him standing outside and had even forgotten to close the window. “I’ll close the window,” he promised, but he also didn’t want to move and let Shirasu get to the garlic bread.

The sound of crunching right beside his ear shocked him. “Are you?!” He panicked, but Shirasu wouldn’t let him go.

“This is actually really good.” Shirasu’s words were mumbled as he chewed on the ruined food. “You could just scrape the top off a bit and it’ll be fine. You don’t have to make new ones.” Finally pushing the other away, Nori grabbed the bread away from him. “Sorry, I’m just a little hungry.” Shirasu smiled slightly at him.

Nori should be upset. He should be livid that everything wasn’t going the way he planned - the way he dreamed it would. But he found himself smiling and laughing. Shirasu had always been able to see right through him, and the way he was smiling now… Nori wonder if this was all planned just to make him feel more at ease.

The anxiety lifted the more he laughed at how ridiculous the whole thing was. Yes, he wanted it to be perfect, and yes, he was upset it hadn’t, but they had always been friends and been together. Why try to change the way they were now? “Alright fine.” Nori finally gave in. He walked over and closed the window. “If it’s really not that bad, we can eat now then.”

“Perfect,” Shirasu said as he picked up the bread and began scraping off the burnt parts.

“Yeah,” Nori said as he moved to help. _It is._


	6. Kawakami Norifumi & Sawamura Eijun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawakami Norifumi /& Sawamura Eijun, Daiya no Ace  
> Rating: G  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5395486#cmt5395486)

Sweat dripped down his face, and his heart raced. _Two outs_ , he told himself. _Just one more_. He took a slow breath; his heart rate slowing down as he did so. Turning his head to the side, he checked the runner on second. 

The count was 2-2. He heard his teammates behind him and in the dugout cheering for him, calling out, “Come on, Nori!” as he prepared for the next pitch. One voice rose above them all: Sawamura. But of course, that was mainly because the lefty was just naturally loud.

His eyes fell on Miyuki behind the plate. Receiving the sign, he nodded. _Slider to the outside corner._ Miyuki motioned with his hand to keep it low. _Right_ , Nori found the grip he needed and went into his motion. His body moving on its own, knowing exactly how to move from years of practice.

The ball left his fingertips. He watched it sail through the air and tailed away from the batter as he swung. “Strike three!” The umpire called. “Batter out!”

His teammates rushed toward him in congratulations. By the time they lined up, his adrenaline was still rushing from that last out. He’d let people on base again, disappointing himself. Even if Miyuki told him afterward that he had done well, Nori just couldn’t believe it. He still had a long way to go before he reached his expectations, and his dreams of being the ace. But he would get there someday or… at least he hoped.

“Nori-senpai!” Sawamura came bounding up beside him. His kohai bounced on the balls of his feet, keeping his knees bent so that he was on eye level with Nori. “That was amazing!”

“A-amazing?” Nori asked confused. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled a little unsure. Nothing about his performance seemed amazing to him, but Sawamura’s bright golden eyes told him otherwise. There was so much excitement written on his face that Nori felt embarrassed just looking at him. “I don’t think it was that great, Sawamura.”

Mouth dropping open in shock, Sawamura looked downright appalled by Nori’s statement. “No, no!” He crouched a little lower. His hands formed into little balls in front of him as a grin spread across his face. “You kept them from scoring, and we won!”

“Sawamura…” Nori allowed himself to smile at the younger boy’s enthusiasm. “I was the one that let them on base in the first place…” He explained.

The lefty seemed as though he hadn’t heard a thing. “But you stayed so calm and you got through it!” The shine appeared in his eyes again. “How’d you do it?”

“Uh…” Nori raised an eyebrow. “Breathing? It helps you relax…” He said honestly as he wiped the sweat from his brow and removed his glove from his hand. They walked toward the dugout.

Sawamura let out of gasp. “Of course!” He had an odd look of determination to him. “Breathing! I should have known! Thank you, Nori-senpai! I’ll be sure to try that in the future!” He ran ahead into the dugout. 

Nori followed slowly behind him, shaking his head in disbelief. Both Sawamura and Furuya were always working harder to get better. “They’re such monsters…” He sighed stepping down in the dugout only to have Sawamura offering him a drink and an ice pack for his arm. “Thanks, Sawamura.” 

The grin he received from the younger pitcher could light up the sky, and Nori couldn’t help the slight blush that formed on his cheeks. He could feel the stares of his teammates on his back which only heightened his embarrassment.


	7. Miyuki Kazuya/Kawakami Norifumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Daiya  
> Pairing: Miyuki Kazuya/Kawakami Norifumi  
> Rating: G  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5023262#cmt5023262)

The night was quiet - almost too quiet. Furuya and Sawamura had long since finished their night runs, kept short by the catchers to make sure the two weren't exhausted for tomorrow’s game. Anyone who was still swinging or throwing were doing so in the indoor training area, where there was plenty of lighting. Most, by now, were already in their rooms, sleeping or mentally preparing for the day to come. 

Nori probably should have been in his room like his teammates, but instead he chose to be outside. He sat quietly on the stairs that overlooked field and soaked in the calmness of the night. The air was humid and it dampened his clothes, chilling his skin beneath, but it didn't bother him. If anything, it actually calmed him some. 

Breathing in the thick air, he found himself gazing at the mound. It was too dark to see it at this point, but he knew the field well enough to know its general location. He turned the baseball he’d brought with him over in his hands. The leather of the ball smooth against his skin, but the seams caught against the calluses of his fingertips every now and then. It was a reminder of all the work and practice he put into pitching - a reminder that he belonged on the team. 

Nori felt his body tensing and tried to calm himself through slow breaths, but it was hard. Tomorrow was a big game, and he’d been charged with the important task of starting. The news had left him both excited and nervous. Feeling the need to escape, Nori found himself outside away from others. 

There were a lot of thoughts that threatened to take over. Most of them unfriendly. Would he do well? Would he do his job like he was supposed to? What if he didn't? What if he let down his team and he disappointed himself and everyone watching? There were too many ‘what if’s and it was going to drive him crazy. 

Anxiety threatened to consume him. Nori sighed - almost in defeat. His dream of being the ace was fleeting. How could he bear the number 1 on his back if he struggled with the news that he was going to start? Maybe his dream was just too far fetched. He brought the baseball to his lips and closed his eyes. Taking another deep breath, he let the smell of leather wash over him, a smell that always managed to calm him down. 

“Hey.” Nori jumped at the sound of Miyuki’s voice. He watched the catcher sit down beside him. For a time, both looked out across the dark field. “You okay?” He asked curiously. 

“Fine.” Nori knew his reply was short, but he couldn’t pour out all his insecurities onto Miyuki. It wouldn't be right the night before a game, regardless of their relationship. 

Humming in thought, Miyuki leaned back on his hands. Nori glanced over after a few beats silence passed between them. The catcher’s eyes were closed and the corners of his lips were slightly upturned. He was the epitome of relaxed and the exact opposite of Nori. “You're thinking too much.” He eventually said - his eyes still closed. “Let me do the worrying and you just show up ready to pitch like I know you can.”

Nori stiffened at the words. Miyuki had seen right through him again. “What if I can't?” The words rolled off his tongue before he had a chance to stop them, and once they started, the words just continued to tumble out. “I'm not cut out to be an ace.”

“Hey.” There was a strictness in Miyuki’s tone that had Nori biting his tongue. He'd said too much. He wouldn't be surprised if Miyuki went back to Coach to tell him he wasn't fit to start. “None of that matters because you're not the ace.” Nori felt his stomach drop at the words. He wasn't wrong, but it still hurt. “At least not yet.”

Glancing at the catcher, Nori saw a genuine smile. Having Miyuki’s faith did wonders for his confidence, and Nori felt a little less anxious. “You think I could do it?”

Miyuki offered him a shrug. “Maybe, but if you give up now before the fight even starts, what’s the point?” He leaned forward on his knees, and Nori let the words sink in. His face must have shown his doubts because Miyuki continued. “Nori, I honestly think you have what it takes to be a great ace, and I'm not just saying that to get you to pitch well tomorrow.” Nori allowed himself to smile slightly. Miyuki might not have been saying it to make him pitch well, but if it did, it would be an added bonus. “You've been knocked down a lot, and although sometimes it took you longer than most to stand back up, you came back stronger than before.”

Nori blinked in surprise at how honest Miyuki was being, and was even more surprised when the catcher continued to speak. “You might not realize it, but the younger pitchers look up to you. They follow your lead. You're good with them and they push you harder.” Miyuki shifted, but kept his eyes on the field. “You have what it takes to start. You have what it takes to be an ace - with or without the number. Just trust yourself a little.”

He tried not to, he really did, but Nori ended up laughing. All the tension left his body. He could hear Miyuki grumbling about how he was being serious and that it wasn't a laughing matter, but for Nori it was. “Sorry,” he said through his laughter. 

Once he was calm, Miyuki spoke up again. “Feeling better then?”

“Yeah, actually.” Nori gave Miyuki a bright smile. “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it,” he said as he stood and stretched. “It's my job.”

“As a catcher?” Nori asked, still smiling as he looked up at him. 

Miyuki offered him a hand. “As your boyfriend.” He grinned as he lifted Nori off the ground. “But if it helps you pitch better as well, I'm not complaining.” Nori laughed again. “Come on, we need to get sleep if we wanna play well tomorrow.” He gave a small tug on Nori’s hand and the pitcher followed silently behind.


	8. Miyuki Kazuya/Watanabe Hisashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Daiya  
> Rating: T  
> Tags: Injury, Blood  
> Pairing: Miyuki Kazuya/Watanabe Hisashi  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5369118#cmt5369118)

Miyuki watched in horror as Nabe collapsed to the ground amid the fire of gunshots. “Nabe!” He shouted over the sound. He felt relief wash over him as he saw his partner crawl out of the line of fire. 

Nabe was only a few feet away. _I can reach him._ Miyuki took a step forward only to be pushed back by the shots. “Nabe, I'm coming.” He spoke more to himself than anyone else. “Hold on,” he whispered, seeing the way Nabe’s eyes began to close, body slumping against the wall. 

_I need to get him out of here._ He checked his clip. He had enough shots left - at least he hoped. The firing died down a little and Miyuki took his chance. Moving as fast as he could, he ran toward Nabe, ducking as a bullet hit the wall beside him. 

Firing off a few shots blindly, he slid beside Nabe and out of the gunmen’s sights. “Hey!” Miyuki shook Nabe, who barely managed to open his eyes. “Where are you hit?” 

“Leg,” he grumbled. Nabe moved his hands from his thigh where he had been trying to apply pressure. Blood was already seeping through the fabric of his pants. “It’s not that bad,” Nabe whispered, but his voice gave away the pain he was in. 

Miyuki ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it tightly around Nabe’s leg, apologizing when his partner groaned. “We need to move,” he said seriously. The lack of gunfire caught his attention. “Shit!” He cursed as he grabbed his gun. Looking around the corner he saw men approaching, guns at the ready. Quickly firing off two rounds, Miyuki managed to hit one in the shoulder and push the other one back.

“Can you walk?” Miyuki grabbed Nabe under the arm and lifted him up, holding him until he steadied on his feet. Nabe tried to take a step, but his face scrunched in pain and he collapsed into Miyuki’s chest. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Leaning into Miyuki for support, Nabe took a slow breath. “Sorry.”

“Don’t.” Miyuki put Nabe’s arm over his shoulder, balancing his weight. “This was my fault.” He practically dragged Nabe away. He quickly went through what he knew about the building’s floor plans. “I should have listened to you.”

Nabe let out a breathless laugh as he let Miyuki guide him along. “Backup should be here… soon…” He began to lose his strength.

Worry coursed through Miyuki’s veins and he was forced to support all of Nabe’s weight. “Stay with me, Nabe.” Miyuki whispered harshly. He heard Nabe mumble, but his words weren’t making sense. “I swear if we get through this, I’ll listen to everything you say.”

Nabe looked up at him with as much amusement as he could muster given his state. “I expect nothing less, Kazuya.”


	9. Ooishi Syuuichirou/Kikumaru Eiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Ooishi Syuuichirou/Kikumaru Eiji  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5658398#cmt5658398)

“Oishi…” Eiji groaned as he looked around the empty classroom. Everyone was already gone for the day, but he and Oishi had been left with cleaning duty. He wanted to go to practice and have fun and… literally anything besides this!

From his place at the blackboard, Oishi just laughed. “Come on, Eiji.” He glanced at his energetic partner to see him sitting on one of the desks. “You know the faster we get this done, the faster we can go to practice.”

“I know…” He draped himself over the desk and pouted at his partner. “Can’t we… skip?” He knew it was probably pointless to try. Oishi was too good for anything like that, and he would always follow the rules, but it was worth a shot right? “No one will know!” He added for good measure.

“Eiji.” He heard the lecture coming before it even started. “If the boards aren’t clean, the trash taken out, the floors swept,” Eiji rolled his eyes as Oishi listed off a few other things. “The teachers will know and we’ll probably get stuck doing more of this. Besides,” he smiled at Eiji, “Tezuka knows we’re here, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Standing up from the desk, Eiji stretched a little and let out a yawn. “Fine…” He leaned against the broom as Oishi went back to wiping down the blackboard. “But I don’t like it.” He said obstinately.

Oishi let out a laugh. “I honestly don’t expect you to.”

“Not fair,” Eiji grumbled. He began sweeping the floor - dust and dirt gathering into a small pile on the floor. He’d finished half the classroom, but boredom was creeping up on him quickly. _Bored._ He mentally sighed. _Sooooo booooored._ He sang as he did a little swing around the broom.

An idea popped into his head. He looked down at the broom in his hands. _Hm…_ His eyes followed Oishi as he continued to clean diligently. _Of course._ But what caught his eyes were the circular erasers in his hands.

Holding the broom close to his body, Eiji pretended he was strumming a guitar, even making the sound effects for it. “Perfect,” he whispered and his eyes widened in excitement. What was cleaning without a little fun? Picking a song Eiji knew Oishi would know, he began to strum and hum along.

Hearing his partner goofing off, Oishi turned to him and Eiji grinned. “Come on, Oishi! Join me!”

“Eiji… The faster we get done-”

“I know~” He sang as he danced to the song in his head. “But it’ll go faster if it’s fun!” He sang the song to Oishi while pretending the top of his broom was a mic. “Take it away with the cymbals, Oishi!”

Eyes widening in shock, Oishi sputtered out, “C-cymbals?!” He looked down at the erasers in his hand. “But there aren’t any in this song!”

“Use your imagination!” He continued singing the song as best he could.

“Okay!” Oishi shouted and with a bit too much excitement, slammed the erasers a little too hard. White dust filled the air, leaving them coughing for air. They looked at each other with wide eyes - both looking comical as the chalk settled on their hair and clothes. 

It started out as a chuckle but grew until they were gasping for breath. Eiji jumped on Oishi and hugged him tightly. “That was great! Let’s do it again!”

Oishi looked at the mess they made. “We need to clean this first.” Eiji pouted a little. “Then we can play.”

“Yes!” He exclaimed pressing a quick kiss to Oishi’s lips, leaving him blushing. “You’re the best!”


	10. Miyuki Kazuya/Narumiya Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Daiya  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Miyuki Kazuya/Narumiya Mei  
> [Prompt:](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5787527#cmt5787527)  
> Package: Tiffany's box  
> To: Mei  
> From: Miyuki  
> Note: you said you liked the blue one

Mei turned the Tiffany’s box over in his hands. He inspected every possible angle before he even entertained the idea of opening it. “Is it… real?” He asked himself as he looked at the note attached. “It says it’s from Kazuya, but…”

Placing the box on the table, he just stared at it. He hadn’t thought Kazuya had been listening to him. Mei _had_ dragged him into the store against his will after all. He hadn’t even planned on actually getting anything! He just wanted to look at what they had!

And the note… The words… If it was what he was thinking… “He wouldn’t…” But the words suggested otherwise and Mei was actually afraid to open it and see what was really inside.

He picked the box up again. He stared at the turquoise color and white ribbon. “I… should probably open it…” He slowly pulled the end of the ribbon until the bow gave way. All that remained was the lid covering whatever was hidden beneath. With his heart pounding in his chest, he slowly opened the small box.

Mei’s mouth fell open. Placed neatly in the box was the exact ring he’d been looking at the week before. The small platinum band of the ring was garnished with a full circle of diamonds separated by sapphires. He put the ring and box back on the table and just stared at it.

Before he knew it, Mei had his phone to his ear, calling the idiot that sent him this gift. It rang and rang and rang… _Answer the phone, Kazuya!_ Mei glared at the ring that just seemed to stare right back at him.

“Ah! Mei-chan!” Already Mei could tell Kazuya had one of those annoying smirks on his face. It was like he just knew how to press all of the right buttons to drive Mei crazy.

“I don’t know whether to love or hate you,” he said, cutting off anything else Kazuya was going to say.

“Well I hope you love me for it.” Mei was surprised with the lightness in Kazuya’s voice as if he expected this kind of response. “If not, I’m gonna have to take that back and get a refund.”

The words sunk in, and Mei found himself feeling guilty. This particular ring had caught his eye because it was beautiful especially with the way the blue of the sapphires stood out. “I can’t accept this,” he said honestly. He knew Kazuya didn’t have a lot of money, and he knew _exactly_ how much this particular ring cost. The line went silent. “Kazuya?”

“Of course you can accept it.” There was no joking in his voice this time, but Mei had to get his point across.

“No,” he said a bit louder than he had intended. “Listen, Kazu-”

“Have you tried it on yet?” He cut Mei off from finishing, and it left him confused.

“What?” Frowning, Mei was surprised that he couldn’t find words to say.

There were was a short lag in the conversation. “Just try it on.” Kazuya pushed again. “I think you’ll find it’s a perfect fit.”

Sighing, Mei leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling of his apartment. “That’s not the point-”

“Humor me.”

Once again, Kazuya cut him off and Mei felt a bit angered that he wasn’t being allowed to explain his side. “ _Fine._ ” His voice held a bit more bite. He grabbed the ring from the box and slid it onto his right ring finger. He didn’t like wearing things on his dominant hand. “It’s on.” He grumbled as he stared at it, trying to ignore the fact that it _was_ a perfect fit.

“I bet it looks amazing.” Kazuya whispered. 

Mei stared down at the ring on his finger. It _did_ look amazing. He liked the way the platinum sat on his pale skin, and the way the blue stood out against its lighter surroundings. Anyone would be able to see it, and even though it was a bit flashy, it wasn’t exactly over the top. _But it doesn’t make up for how expensive it was._ He told himself seriously.

Kazuya’s voice touched his ear again. “You know, I’m really glad you chose that ring.”

“I didn’t choose anything. I was just looking,” Mei said staring at the jewelry that was causing him so many conflicting feelings. As much as he loved it… 

“Although the blue is a little darker,” Kazuya continued as if Mei hadn’t said a word. “It reminds me of your eyes. Actually, most blue things remind me of you.”

His stomach did flips, and he couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face. Feeling overly embarrassed at the moment, Mei covered his face even though there was no one around to see him. “God, who would have picked you to be the cheesy one between us.” Kazuya’s laugh made him smile even more. “But I can’t keep it.”

“You can.”

“Kazuya…” Mei groaned.

“I want you to keep it, Mei.” Kazuya’s voice was serious again. “You always give me gifts. Just let me do something for you for once.” Mei was about to protest again, but Kazuya beat him to it. “If it bothers you that much, let’s say it’s for something special.”

Frowning, Mei couldn’t think of anything coming up in the next few weeks. “Like what?”

“Valentine’s Day!”

Mei laughed this time. His eyes glanced back down at the ring on his hand. Such a gift would be perfect for that holiday, but… “Valentine’s Day is eight months away, you know.”

“Details~” Mei rolled his eyes. “Fine, Christmas.”

That was still six months away, but Mei knew Kazuya wasn’t going to give in. Sighing in defeat, he resigned himself to just give in. “Fine.” He smiled, now looking down at the ring. Something like this from Kazuya was really… serious, even if he didn’t say it aloud. “Thanks, Kazuya, I really do love it.”

Mei could hear the genuine smile in the other’s voice when he responded, “I’m glad.”


	11. Miyuki Kazuya & Narumiya Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Daiya  
> Pairing: Miyuki Kazuya & Narumiya Mei (also MasaMei)  
> Rating: T  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5774215#cmt5774215)

“How _dare_ he!” Mei snapped at the note on the newspaper covered box. Here, he had just wanted to get his opinion and instead he gets… _this_. “Well, he’s not getting off that easily.” Mei grabbed the box and shoved it into the first duffle bag he could find. He started out the door only to stop, and turn back to his room. Grabbing something out of his closet, he shoved it into his bag and left.

He probably made it to Kazuya’s apartment in record time, but it made sense seeing as he was not in a patient mood. Mei’s knocking was insistent up until he heard Kazuya on the other side unlocking the door. He stood there with his arms crossed, a frown on his face, and foot tapping impatiently.

“Mei?” Kazuya asked confused when the door opened. “What are you doing here?” Shoving past him, Mei walked in without so much of a hello. “No, that’s fine.” Kazuya grumbled as he shut his door and locked it. “Just come right on in. It’s not like I’m busy or anything.”

Kazuya noticed the big duffle bag on Mei’s shoulder and frowned. “Staying over or something?” Mei saw where his eyes were, but refused to give anything as to what it could be. He was still pretty annoyed about the note Kazuya had sent back with the box. “You didn’t have a fight with Masa-san or something did you?”

Glaring, Mei crossed his arms and raised his head. “Of course not.” He looked away as he leaned back against Kazuya’s kitchen table. “He’s not you.”

“Ouch,” Kazuya grimaced a bit. Mei probably would have felt a bit more guilty if he hadn’t been so pissed. “So I’m assuming that you didn’t come here just to insult me.”

The box in the bag was digging into his hip. Lifting it, he motioned to its lopsided shape. “I want your opinion of something.”

“Maybe you should have started out our conversation on a nicer note then.” Kazuya walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water to sip on. “So what do you have?”

Mei took the bag with him as he walked toward the bathroom. “I have to put it on first.” He could feel Kazuya’s eyes following him and smirked knowing he was completely confused.

Slipping into the bathroom, Mei dropped his bag to the floor. He pulled the box out of the bag and tore it open. The lingerie he’d bought online a few weeks ago was neatly folded. “At least he didn’t leave it crumpled.” His fingers lightly ran over the light blue material.

Mei stripped off his clothes, and left them piled on the floor. He pulled on the lace underwear, and grinned. They fit really well and were actually comfortable. He had honestly been expecting them to be the most uncomfortable thing he’d ever worn. He pulled on the top. The lace stretched a bit around his torso, but it wasn’t too bad. The sheer material fell lightly against his sides and back but left most of his abdomen exposed as well as his upper back.

He tried to tie the halter himself, but he couldn’t figure it out. “How do girls do this themselves?” He asked confused. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t tie it behind his neck to save his life. Sighing, he let the material go and the straps fell onto his back. Kneeling beside his bag again, he pulled out a pair of strappy silver heels. He put them on, and stood carefully.

He tried walking around the bathroom first. At first, Mei wobbled on the thin, tall heels, but after a little longer, he managed to balance well enough. “Hey!” The knock at the door startled him as Kazuya yelled in. “What the hell are you doing in there?”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Mei yelled back as he rebalanced himself, having almost fallen. With his feet steady beneath him, he walked out the door. 

Kazuya’s back was to him again, so Mei walked over, smiling at the clicking sounds the heels made on the hard floor. “I need your help with this,” he said, grabbing the halter part of the top.

“Fine…” Kazuya gave a sigh as he put the water down and turned to him, but once his eyes were on Mei, his mouth dropped open. Mei couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips. “Why…”

Mei sauntered over. One hand was at the back of his neck holding the halter in place, the other on his hip. “Like what you see?” He grinned. If Kazuya didn’t give his actual opinion of it, he’d take the almost silence as proof that he looked good. “Can you help me with this?”

Grumbling something under his breath, Kazuya moved behind him and tied the straps together into a bow. “Tight enough?”

“Yeah,” Mei said as he moved his neck. It wasn’t too tight or loose. “So how do I look?” He grinned as he spun around.

Kazuya sighed and he massaged his temple with closed eyes. “I remember specifically saying that I wanted to forget I ever saw this thing. Why did you have to try it on _here_ of all places?” His eyes travelled down to Mei’s feet. “And you even have heels to go with it…”

Crossing his arms, Mei glared at him. “Well if you read _my_ note, you would have known that I wanted your opinion on this.” Kazuya glared back at him. “So the best way to get your opinion was to come here myself.”

“Get out of my apartment.” Kazuya walked away, grabbing his water in the process, and walked to his couch. 

“Kazuya…” Mei whined following after him slowly, afraid to trip in the heels. “Come on, I need your opinion. Do you think Masa-san will like this?”

“I don’t know, Mei,” Kazuya frowned as he sat down. “I’m not Masa-san. You said it yourself. I have no idea what he’s going to like.” Mei pouted a little and crossed his arms. “Don’t give me that look. You know I’m right.” Kazuya countered.

“Do I at least look good in it?” Mei frowned, looking down at himself. His fingers played with the ends of the sheer material.

He avoided Kazuya’s gaze. Mei thought he looked good in it, but then again, it could have probably been his own mind wanting that since it was a gift for Masa-san. He heard Kazuya sigh, but kept his eyes down. “You look good, okay?” Kazuya’s voice touched his ears. Mei didn’t miss how annoyed he sounded.

Daring to glance up, Mei tried to decide if he was lying, but it was Kazuya’s turn to look away with crossed arms. “You mean it?” Mei asked - a grin threatening to form. “You’re not just lying to make me feel good are you?”

“Of course not, idiot.” Kazuya rolled his eyes. “You’d bounce back with that ego of yours anyway, but it could be my way of getting you to shut up.”

Letting his grin form, Mei let himself flop down on the couch beside Kazuya. “Thanks, Kaz.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He responded. “But if you’re gonna hang here for a while, you gotta change.”

“Can I keep the heels on?” Mei asked and added when Kazuya gave him a look, “I gotta make sure I can walk easily in them, and do-”

“Okay!” Kazuya cut him off, allowing himself to laugh a little. “Okay, you can keep them on. I don’t need to know anymore details.”

Later that week, Kazuya got a text from Masa thanking him for his input on Mei’s outfit. He also got a message from Mei wanting to describe every detail about the night, but Kazuya threatened to never help him again if he so much as uttered one piece of information.


	12. Kuramochi Youichi & Miyuki Kazuya/Narumiya Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Daiya no Ace  
> Rating: G  
> [Prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5780359#cmt5780359):
> 
> **Kuramochi Youichi &/ Miyuki Kazuya &/ Narumiya Mei**
> 
> Package: tiny box  
> To: Mochi  
> From: Mei and Kazuya  
> Note: here's your copy of the key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it came out more platonic between the three, but I left it kind of open :)

His walk was slow as he made his way to the apartment of the two idiots that left a package at his door. Only those two would leave a key in a box outside where anyone could snatch it. Not like there was a return address on the box or something, but still… It was a bit irresponsible.

Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets as he walked, Kuramochi’s fingers brushed against the key. He wrapped his hand around it and held it in his fist, feeling the metal’s sharp edges dig into his palm. He was grateful - happy even - about the gift, but he silently hoped that the two weren’t pulling a prank on him. It’d be a new low for Miyuki. 

Feet stopping in front of the door, he raised a fist to knock, but paused. Should he knock like usual or… Kuramochi pulled the key from his pocket and stared. Should he use the key they left for him instead? But what if they weren’t home? Was it weird for him to just go in unannounced and hang there until someone showed up? 

He stared down at the key as his mind went through his choices and consequences. “This is the ugliest thing I have ever seen…” He grumbled at what he assumed was supposed to be painted in a cheetah print - a play on his high school nickname.

It wasn’t even painted well and it looked cheap. _It reeks of Miyuki…_ He frowned as his fingers traced along the groove of the key. Only that idiot would pick out something so hideous. He couldn’t even imagine having this hang next to his other keys. It was an embarrassment to all keys around the world. _I wonder if I can paint it black…_

Unbeknownst to Kuramochi, who was still mulling over whether it was appropriate or not to use the key he’d been given, the two idiots who’d given him the key were silently watching him from down the hall. They crouched behind the corner and stuck their heads around, trying to get a good view of the turmoil going through Kuramochi’s head.

“Move, Kazuya,” Mei grumbled as he pushed the catcher. “I can’t see.”

“Knock it off, Mei,” he responded as he pushed him back. “I’m trying to watch.”

“So am I,” Mei grumbled, but stopped fighting. “Why do you get to watch?”

“Because I came up with the idea,” Miyuki smirked as he watched Kuramochi fiddle with the key.

Mei leaned his back against the wall. “Does he like my key design?” He asked curiously. “Come on, Kazuya, can you see?”

Miyuki pushed back against him. “Shut up! He’s going to hear you!”

“He’s got sharp eyes not hearing,” Mei rolled his eyes. “So does he like it or not?”

“I can’t tell.”

Mei grumbled something under his breath. “Well, is he gonna use the key or not?”

“I don’t know.”

Mei stared hard at Miyuki. “You are literally good for nothing.”

“But somehow you still love me.” Miyuki grinned back at him.

Crossing his arms, Mei pouted and looked away. “Don’t remind me.” He glanced to see Miyuki typing something on his phone. “What are you doing?” Miyuki shushed him. “Don’t shush me!”

“Shut up.” Miyuki chuckled when he heard Mei grumble. “There.”

“What-” _Shush._ “Don’t _do_ that!”

“Just watch…” Miyuki pulled Mei in front of him because he could easily see over him. They watched Kuramochi look at something on his phone. “On the count of three…”

Kuramochi looked from his phone to the key. _Meet us at home._ Miyuki had sent him. _Just use the key we gave you. That’s what it’s for._ So it wouldn’t be weird for him to just go in? He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

He was about to walk in when confetti fell down on him followed by shouts of joy and arms weighing him down from behind. “What the…?” He looked to his sides to see Miyuki and Mei grinning down at him. “What are you idiots doing?”

“Congratulating the use of your new key!” Miyuki grinned at him.

“You like my design?” Mei asked.

Kuramochi’s mouth fell open. “That was _you_? I could have sworn it was Miyuki.”

“Nope, me!” Mei grinned and laughed. “I thought it was funny. Miyuki seriously liked it though.”

“Figures,” Kuramochi grinned.

“Okay!” Miyuki ushered them both inside. “So when are you moving in?” 

“I just got a key,” Kuramochi laughed at the eagerness on both of their faces. “Let’s try this for more than a few hours before we decide on something like that.”


End file.
